


Big Deal

by YoshisGallery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Circle Jerk, Gay Sex, High School, Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: A high school senior with a ridiculously large member impresses his entire gym class and finds a boyfriend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Big Deal

First thing's first: I am hung like a horse. In all truth, I've got the biggest dick that most people will ever see, including on porno movies. It's not anything I'm incredibly proud of, though; even though I do enjoy the attention sometimes, it's really hard to hide the huge bulge of meat between my legs, even when fully flaccid. Because of this, I tend to wear baggy pants, but not boxers... they haven't made a pair yet that won't let 2 or 3 inches of me hang out below. I'm a big guy, which helps out some; I'm not at all fat though, I'm 6'8" and about 220 pounds. I lift weights and am a fullback on the varsity football team, which is only marginally interesting to me. All that muscle and height don't make my member look proportionate, though. Fully hard, I even look freakish to myself.

Needless to say, I am very noticeable whenever I strip my pants. My pediatrician was speechless when I asked him if I was normal, showing him the 12 inches of semi-erect dick I had at age 15. In junior high, the other boys in the shower just stared when they saw me in the shower. It made me rather self-conscious, and, though no one made fun of me, I felt abnormal.

Most of my insecurity about my huge dick disappeared in high school, though, as I was the king of the locker room. Indeed, news of my endowment spread all over my medium-sized high school, and I could literally have my pick of any of the girls on the varsity cheerleading team. I even noticed some of the teachers giving my crotch amazed glances, especially on the days I wore shorts.

Although I took advantage of the girls who threw themselves at my cock several times, them never managing to fit the whole thing in at once no matter how they tried, I soon started to realize that it wasn't what I wanted. I quickly came to realize I was gay towards the end of my junior year, mostly from the feelings I got the locker room. The strange thing was that I never really had a problem with it.

Guys in high school were either in awe of the meat hanging down almost to my knees, or loudly joking about how I must have to jerk off with both hands and a foot. One guy in particular, though, was constantly fixed upon my dick, not in any obvious way, but enough so that I was aware of it in the back of my mind. His name was Theo, and he was a very cute blond track star who happened to be in that phys ed class. He wasn't nearly as tall or muscular as me but he had a good build and a cock that would probably be the biggest in the room had I not been there. His gaze first bothered me, but it quickly turned into excitement and often caused me to get semi-hard in the showers. My friend John noticed my semi-hard dick one time and said "clear the room, he's gonna knock us all over!" Everyone laughed but no one ever gave me shit about it. Even the straightest of them couldn't help but wonder what I looked like fully hard.

One early summer day I was feeling particularly bold, and my attraction to Theo was growing, so I decided to let myself get completely hard in the shower and let my awestruck peers gape openly at the now 15 inches of solid, throbbing cock. No one said a word and everyone seemed really uncomfortable. More than half had become erect despite themselves, and even John wasn't the wiseacre he usually was, even though he'd seen me fully hard before. I even amazed myself to a degree, not from the size that I was painfully used to, but also to my own boldness. Theo was staring intensely at me, his own 9 incher oozing precum obvious even in the steamy shower room.

One of the guys in the room, a rather cute black-haired guy named Steve, said nervously, "I think everyone here's gonna need a crate of Kleenex tonight," referring to the fact that everyone in the showers was now at least semi-hard. The pure sexual energy in the room was blatantly obvious. Everyone here was rock solid as a result of me.

That did it, I thought. Now is the time that I do what I've been dreaming about for months. I decided to give them all what I was positive they wanted. I turned around, facing everyone in the square shower area, and wrapped one of my large hands around my throbbing monster.

"Okay, boys, what say we all get rid of our boners right now?" I said, voice full of confidence but nerves going crazy. On seeing me with my hand wrapped as far around my cock as it would go, some of the other boys grinned nervously and hesitantly grabbed their own. 

"Why don't you start us off?" Theo said out of the blue, his juicy pole firm in his grip. The other guys chimed in after him, cheering me on to release my load for their viewing pleasure. I gulped, and then decided "what the hell" and firmly started to stroke my massive rod. With all the attention on me, it didn't take long for my orgasm to start building up, and after noticing that just about all the guys had followed suit in stroking themselves, I really started to yank on my tool. They unconsciously formed a circle around me, with Theo directly opposite me. Some were staring at me while they stroked, some at each other, and the rest had their eyes closed. Some were moaning, some were grunting, and some were panting loudly. Theo wasn't making any noise; he was staring at my cock and my fist.

His gaze and the sight of his hot cock being stroked was all too much for me and I groaned aloud, "I'm gonna cum..." This got everyone's attention, and they all squeezed in to get an eyeful of what everyone anticipated would be a load bigger than any of theirs. And I didn't disappoint a one!

They really had no idea what to expect, but I probably should have warned them that my erection wasn't the only tremendous thing I could produce. When I cum, especially after holding off for a few days, I can cream almost a cup of jizz. I've even measured it with mom's kitchen measuring utensils. I don't know where it all comes from, but it makes such a mess that I have to clean up with several paper towels after jacking off. This time was no exception, either. I had purposefully not jacked off for days, planning for something like this to happen. As my muscles tightened up and my dick swelled, all eyes were fixed on the head of my cock.

The first spurt was thick and long, and as voluminous as a normal guy's entire load. It shot out and splattered the three guys in front of me, drizzling their midsetions and crotches. Theo got the most of it, as well as the entire next shot, which was about as thick as the first. Everyone in the room reacted in some way, either gasping or dropping their jaw, but as soon as the first goo splattered the boys and the floor, they all went wild and started pounding away like madmen. The three guys I hit were using my jizz as lubricant, subconsciously smearing it all over their cockheads and down their shafts. A couple others noticed and scooped up some globs on the floor and used it on their own cocks.

All this time, I continued to blow my giant load, only half noticing these goings on. Once I was done, I fell back against the shower wall, totally spent, watching the show. Theo shot his load next, followed quickly by several others. The sight of all these young, hot guys pumping their loads out all over each other was incredible. Theo came over and leaned on the wall right next to me, mumbling "that was fucking incredible."

"Hmm?" I responded, not quite sure what he meant.

"You," he replied, "I've never seen anything like you..." I gave him a grin, and he shifted uncomfortably. "I thought I was hung, but you're unbelievable..."

I looked at him and told him, "Let's get together this weekend and hang out, huh? We seem to have a lot in common..." I grinned hugely, and he smiled nervously and nodded.

After a few moments, all the guys were spent, and Theo mingled back in with them. The room was quickly filled up by typical male grunts of success, the kind of things you hear during a football game on TV, and some statements of sheer amazement to me about the size of my cock, and the load that was still coating the shower floor. I grinned and shrugged most of it off, my mind still numb from the monumental changes in my life within the last 15 minutes. I'd never jerked off in front of more than 3 other guys before, and now I had just orchestrated a jackoff orgy with almost 30 other hard young studs. I left the shower and got dressed, reassuring myself that the coaches, in an office conveniently hidden from view of the showers, were completely oblivious to what had gone on. On my way out with John, I gave Theo a grin, which he returned.

Outside, John laughed and said "I can't believe you got everyone in the class to jerk off like that." John was present the last time I jacked off for the viewing pleasure of others, during a camping trip last summer. It was a warm night and all the guys were just wearing jockey shorts around the campfire. Everyone thought I had a grapefruit stuffed between my legs, and I, excited by the sight of boys in briefs, quickly ditched my own to prove to them that my rapidly growing cock was real. One guy dared me to pump a load, and I did.. all over all 3 of them. They were stunned, to put it lightly. John himself has never looked at me the same since then.

"Well, you know how I love attention," I shrugged, smiling. John nodded and grinned hugely.

As the end of the week drew near, Theo and I were both getting more and more excited about the things to come. No more jerk off sessions in the showers happened that week, though we both were semi-hard every day with the anticipation. Finally Friday night came and Theo and I met at my house around 7 pm. I invited him in, and told my folks that we were going to be working on a project and we didn't want to be disturbed. We went up to my room, and as soon as the door was shut, Theo's shirt went flying. He yanked mine up and started to suck on my nipples as he rubbed my crotch.

I thought I was going to pass out.... it was so sudden and felt so wonderfully wild that my knees almost gave out. I ditched my pants and briefs, releasing my fully erect monster, and Theo held it with both hands and marvelled at the apple-sized head and the thick, veiny shaft. He cupped one of my lemon-sized nads and licked the head of my cock, rolling the precum around in his mouth like it was ambrosia.

I pushed him down on my bed and proceeded to rub my cock and balls all over his bare belly and chest, as he squeezed my ass and groaned. The thick insulation of this house would come in very handy tonight, I thought,

Theo ditched his pants and I lost my shirt, and we both took to grinding our cocks together, his large dick dwarfed next to mine. Then he pushed me onto my back, strattled my legs, and planted the head of my cock in his mouth. He could only get an inch beyond the head in, so he stroked the rest using both his and my precum. His tongue dug deep into my large cumslit, and then he hugged my dick to his chest and rubbed up against it.

"This is so fucking awesome," he groaned. "I love your cock... It's so damn huge, I can't get over it."

I was getting so horny that I was about to explode. "Fuck me!" I demanded.

"Huh?" Theo said, caught off-guard.

"Fuck my ass... do me now!" I ordered, knowing that my first time probably shouldn't be with a nine-incher. I didn't care though.

Theo quickly threw my legs over his shoulders, and without as much as a finger test, he planted as much of his thick cock into my ass as he could with one thrust. I tried not to scream, but the pain shot thru me like a bolt of lightning. It was muffled enough so that no one would hear it, but Theo asked me "are you ok?"

"Gnnn... yeah... more!" I couldn't believe that I wanted even more of him in me, but I wanted to feel his balls slam against my ass. He shoved the rest in after a moment, and his rough head scraping against my prostate drove me mad with lust. My cock gushed out what seemed like a gallon of cream all over both of us, pulsing the goo for over a minute. Theo himself after only a few quick humps exploded inside me, filling my ass with hot sperm.

He then collapsed on me, both of us breathing heavily. When he finally withdrew his dick from my ass, I had a feeling that I wouldn't be sitting down for a long time, but I didn't care one bit.

Theo sat up after a while and asked me how it felt. I told him it was a little painful but otherwise great. Then he lowered his gaze a bit and told me that his ultimate goal for this year was to take my huge dick into his ass. I was stunned, but the prospect was really exciting. I had all but resolved myself to a life of oral sex and being fucked, but never fucking a guy, and now Theo's going to try his damndest to prove me wrong!

"We'll need lots of practice sessions, though," he said after I told him I was "up" to the task.

"Suits me..." I grinned, and then I gave him a kiss he could feel in his toes.

I never did get it in, but we did try several times. Theo's going to UCLA now but I still get together with him when he comes back home... and on the first night back, it takes all of five minutes to lose our inhibitions and go wild like we did that one summer night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written way back in 1996 when I was just a lad, so it's a bit ridiculous.


End file.
